


Buttered Buns

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: Written by SCORPIOA little bit of J/C sexual fun & games. Mainly PWP, with a little bit of a twist at the end





	Buttered Buns

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted January 2005

“Wha…?” Chakotay awoke with a start.

“It’s just me,” she said, her naked body spooning the length of his back, her legs sensuously twining between his.

He rolled over, their flesh reluctantly pulling apart. “Kathryn?”

“The one and only,” she cooed, brushing rumbled hair off his forehead. Her fingers seared into his skin, each touch leaving a sizzling mark. He groaned as they journeyed downward on his body.

“I… I thought you had a meeting tonight,” he managed as she took one of his nipples into her mouth, working the tissue between her lips and teeth.

She released him momentarily. “Got through early. Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“Always, my dear Kathryn – always.” He pulled her down to him, his mouth encircling hers. His tongue opened her mouth, beginning an exploration of its welcoming cavity. He sighed with the taste; she had tried something new and the residual flavors aroused his desire.

She was ready, there was no doubt about that. Her breasts were rounded and full, her nipples standing tall and taut. They hung gravid with arousal, their heaviness overflowing in his hands as he juggled each one. He pulled her legs open wide, caressing the soft flesh of her thighs. Along the path of his fingers, tiny erections of goose pimples accompanied her anticipating moans. He let his fingernails further define his motions; her body began twitching, her legs flailing around him.

“Not yet, Kathryn; not yet.” He grabbed her legs and held them in place. His grip became tighter and he leaned into her, his breath hot and deliberate across her groin until she willed herself into a quieter state. “You know the rules,” he murmured. With controlled patience, he waited until her breathing became more even.

He spread his own thighs, pushing hers into a more open position. He smiled with satisfaction at the denuded skin of her cunt, skin that he himself had depilitated only this afternoon, using an Orion cream that dissolved the coarse hair without injuring the delicate area, leaving it rosy and ripe. Her labial lips, a swollen deep purple, pulsed with throbbing anticipation. Their engorged tissues glistened with moisture, slick with a layer of thick fluidity, the opening between them gaping with a dark invitation.

He lowered his head, taking in the heady scent, a mixture of sweet and pungent, a banquet laid out for him. Where to begin? Decisions… always decisions! Ah, well; might as well just dive in. His tongue reached out to the outer area of her soft flesh, where it was thick already with her pleasure. He slowly lapped up the delicacy, reveling in its spiciness, presenting a delectable feast for a starving man. His fingers pulled apart her lush labia; his tongue began feeding on her offering. Sucking… nibbling… his mouth tumbled with the delights he found, drinking in her most personal offering. His tongue found its way through the deep opening, jumping around like a child in a candy store, seeking out yet more pleasure. Her body began a snake-like writhing, responding to his ever- invasive tongue. “Shh, shh; not yet, my love,” he whispered.

His thick fingers replaced his tongue, running along their clefts, eliciting motion from her again. His free hand pushed into the rounded softness of her abdomen, holding her down as he continued his exploration.

It was his turn to moan as his fingers became coated with the thick juices. Back and forth he went, first with one finger, then two, finally three. Soon his fingers were suitably lubricated, although with all the wetness he felt, they probably needed none. One finger entered her, twisting along her hot inner valleys. Another followed, joining its partner in its journey. His thumb found her clit, erect and firm, awaiting further instruction. He flicked it with his thumb, setting up a syncopated rhythm with his hidden fingers. The walls of her vagina began to pulsate and clamp around his fingers as her clit tightened into a pre-climax tenseness. Sensing her motion, he pulled out of her, stroking her stomach, calming her to stillness.

He blew onto the wet tissues, attempting to put out the rising flames. He shifted slightly, pulling himself closer within the space of her legs. Still with one hand on her stomach, he reached down and pulled up his engorged organ; its own heat matched that radiating from her. His grasp calmed its pulsing somewhat, as he guided its flaming tip along her cleft, plowing through the thick fluids, gathering up its wetness. With each pass, the tip grazed her clit at one end and perineum at the far side. He timed himself so that the stimulus was just long enough to heighten her inner desire and then it was gone. Slowly he made the passes… back and forth, back and forth. She put her hand over his, attempting to guide him, edging him more and more into her.

Just as she was about to push him into her hungry cunt, he pulled away and rolled her over onto her stomach. He pulled on her shoulders, thrusting them towards her body, pushing her buttocks high into the air, their rosy roundness aglow with arousal. He reached under her, feeling the heavy wetness beginning to drip from her. He anointed his fingers in the thick mixture, luxuriating in its sweet pungency, spreading it over the smooth skin, massaging its richness along the cleft area, along the rippling skin of her inner thighs.

He spread her legs slightly, guiding his erect organ between them, its tip playing hide and seek for its target. With animal instinct, she raised her buttocks towards him, offering herself in whatever way he desired. He released his hold on his thick penis, allowing it to seek its destination on its own. Each of his hands grasped the rounded flesh inviting him, allowing him to anchor himself for what was to come. One of his well-moistened thumbs teased the muscular ringed opening of her anus, tantalizing and barely pushing, tempting but not fully intruding. Finally secure with his positioning, his readied tool thrust fully into her, pulling her up to him as he plunged deeper and deeper. At first, each move was slow and deliberate, allowing him to claim all the she presented. She pulled her knees up further, allowing him to delve deeper, craving the onslaught of his hardness on the barrier of muscle encircling her cervix. With a primordial desire to open her, his drives picked up force and speed. Her walls contracted, squeezing him harder and harder with his motions, until he felt her succumb and the tightened walls crumbled with her climax.

His grasp remained unyielding as her body became flaccid in the aftermath of her climax. His penis flailed frantically as it lost the support of her aroused tissues. Harder and deeper he plunged, seeking some welcoming firmness. He pulled out of her, groaning in the agony of an unreleased climax. He grabbed his thrashing tissue, thrusting it between the rolled fingers of his hand, seeking relief. He moaned, as inaudible words called to Kathryn.

His eyes closed in anguish, he felt her hands take over from his own, felt heat of her lips as she leaned down and took him into her. She pulled him into her like air into a space vacuum, her tongue and teeth playing him as smoothly as if he were an Andorian flute. Her hand cupped the heavy fullness of his testicles, fingering him with the assuredness of a practiced artist. Comforted and secure within the walls surrounding him, he sensed the rising tide and the coming eruption of his climax. A flood of possible conclusions flashed across his mind. In one swift move, he pulled her hands away, gasping as he pulled out of her mouth. He pushed her back and, grabbing her ankles, pulled her feet over his shoulders. He entered her with in a single plunge, deep and decisive and final. His heat was enough to quickly ignite her again. Her contracting tissues welcomed him in his release. Motion… heat… liquids… all merged with his liberation and cry of triumph.

Still. Bodies and time became immobile, frozen in a post-coital stance for an undefined moment. As if on cue, they broke their position and laid down, their fingertips the only points of flesh touching.

He broke the silence. “You came ready, but it was with someone new and different tonight.”

“You noticed,” she said, gleaming with pride. “Yes; I was with the ambassador from Korbinth.” She turned to him, playing with the tip of his nose. “I know how you like for me to be ‘prepared’ and thought I’d give you a challenge tonight.”

“I like his smell and taste,” he smiled. “Your essences blend nicely. Did you have to work hard to seduce him?”

“Not really. I think we both knew what was happening.” She reached down with one hand and began fingering him.

He was surprised at his reaction… that he could be aroused again so soon. He moaned softly into her kiss as her fingers began a deliberate assault.

“Besides,” she continued with a grin. “Who said that the ambassador was a ‘he’?”

 


End file.
